A mate like no other
by sexyshewolf
Summary: A girl who lost her family, now lives with her cousin Kagome. She falls into the well, and meets the love of her life, but will there be trouble?


Lord Sesshoumaru's mate

She couldn't believe this, she was an orphan, but she had a family in Japan. She has two cousins, Sota, Kagome and her aunt and her grandfather. She laughed as she thought of having a family. Luna's mother was a brother to Kagome's dad. She was Luna Silver - Wolf. She has blue eyes that were her mother's. She never thought that she was different, because she had silver - white hair that was nearly to the floor. She wore it in the braid into a bun. She never thought that it was different.

She has tattoos of demon dogs that were running in a pack, but it was only two. The male she had on her back running in the clouds had a single crescent blue moon in the middle of his forehead. He had two red stripes near the mouth as he had his tongue hang out to lick his mate. She thinks that of herself, she had the silver - white hair, only three stripes were on the cheeks. She had a huge collar of fur around the neck area like she was wearing a white fluffy boa.

Luna stared out the window looking at the town when the cab stopped at a large group of stairs, she looked up to see building at the top, and this must be the Higurashi Shrine. She was finally up at the top of the stairs and was looking around at the Shrine, there was a house, and a shed. There was a main tree, which had something white prayer papers were around it.

Luna put her duffel bag and backpack down when she heard yelling when a young girl around her age yelling at a guy in red outfit. He had silver - white hair that had doggy ears on top of his hair. She walked over, but they didn't hear her when she picked up a stone, tossing it in the air. She threw it, hitting the white hair boy in the head. He held his head as he clenched his fist, "Who the hell are you?"

Luna didn't said anything, she went back to her stuff picking it up, and she started walking toward the house, "Luna?"

Luna turned back to the girl, this must be her cousin Kagome, "We are glad that you are here."

Luna nodded as she walked toward the house with Kagome and the white hair boy following. She waited for Kagome to open the door, and step in as the boy disappeared. She waited for Kagome when her aunt popped her head around, "Luna, it's so good to see you."

Luna nodded as Kagome lead her to her room, she was left alone the whole night. She didn't know how to connect with this family it was all happy. She didn't have a happy family, her father had cheated on her mother and got her mother's best friend pregnant. Luna's mother went with her father and new step - mother, but they didn't make it to the hospital. She lose everything, she didn't know how to show emotion for her parents and step - mother, but she lose her new little sibling. They wanted to know at the birth, she didn't even know who her sibling was. She ate dinner with them, when she saw the white hair boy. She just shook her head as he was bad - mouthing Kagome, "We need to look for the Shikon Jewels?"

Kagome shouted at him, "Inuyasha, I have to be here for my cousin."

Luna walked outside not wanting to hear them argue, she walked over to the shed, going inside seeing a well. She sat against the well, when it started to glow blue. She was looking inside when the white hair boy shouting, "What the hell did you do?"

Luna jumped, and fell backwards into the well, she felt like she had fell into water. She watched as it glowed blue, then returned to an empty well. She sighed as she climbed up the well, popping her head up. She came face to face with a little boy, he screamed running toward a woman in a weird outfit, and the man had a staff in some kind of robe. She didn't know what to say so she didn't said anything. She walked away from them, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

She turned to see Kagome climbing out of the well, "Luna, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Luna shook her head, as Inuyasha leaped out of the well, "We found her, so now you can go back taking her back and come back here and find the jewels!"

Luna walked away from them as she started to run, she let tears fall, and the arguing was just like her mother and father. If they didn't argue and just made up, but if they had made up, her new sibling wouldn't have been created but they still would have died. The past can't be changed, she ran into a field of daisies. When she saw a little girl in a yellow and orange kimono. She laughed as she walked up to Luna, "Rin's name is Rin, what's yours?"

Luna put a hand around her neck, Rin looked at her, and "You can't talk?"

Luna shook her head, as she grabbed a stick, writing it in kanji. She smiled as Rin jumped up and down, "Luna, that's a pretty name."

Rin hugged her as they were picking the bright colored flowers, Rin made a flower crown putting it on Luna's head. Then Luna placed a simpler crown on Rin's little head. The girl was laughing, holding her hands out as she danced around.

Lord Sesshoumaru stepped away from the knocked out Jaken when he heard Rin laughing and giggling, she must have found a field of flowers. He watched from the shadows of the tree as the silver - hair woman played with her. Sesshoumaru lifted his head, sniffing the air, wolves were coming, he was about to call out to Rin when wolves started howling. Rin was stiffen with fear as she hid behind the woman. As Prince Kouga burst out the forest, yelling at the woman, he pointed at her, "Who the fuck are you? Why do you have the scent of Kagome on you? Answer me?"

Kagome was the wench miko that traveled with his half - brother bastard. He spotted the two followers that ran with the prince. Kouga leaped at her, when she kicked a rock at his head, hitting square in the middle of the head, he was flipped backwards in the air it was nearly a back flipped when he landed hard on the ground, barely creating a crater.

While Kouga was sitting up, the woman had grabbed Rin running into the forest, he ran toward them fast. He was a blur to them, but she had seen him, when she ducked. He had never seen a woman able to dodge his claws. Demon or human has ever been able to dodge his claws, his eyes widen at this.

Luna was watching her running back to her, when she heard a wolf howling, Rin started shivering in fear, and she hid behind Luna. When a man with black hair pulled up in a high ponytail, he looked at Luna and Rin, "Who the fuck are you? Why do you have the scent of Kagome on you? Answer me!"

Two more guys ran behind him as he looked at them, when she saw him getting ready to run at her, she kicked a medium size rock the size of a softball at him, he didn't see it as it smashed into his forehead. He flipped in the air as he landed on his back, as he was sitting up, Luna picked Rin up, running with her into the forest. She was running when a blur of white grabbed her, she ducked as it passed them, when Rin cheered, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Luna put her down as the man known as Lord Sesshoumaru turned, flicking his hand, "Come Rin."

Rin ran toward him, but stopped halfway, bowing, "Thank you for the time."

Luna smiled, when she felt an energy, she leaped, grabbing Rin, rolling with her, toward Sesshoumaru as the black hair man growled, "Who the hell do you think you are? Lord Sesshoumaru, these two your women."

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at Luna as she helped Rin up, he looked out the corner of his eye at Kouga, the wolf prince, he turned, "The girl is under my care and so is the woman."

Luna just stared at him, as she started walking with him when Inuyasha busted out of the bushes, Kouga had disappeared from sight, not wanting to get in the Lord's way. She watched as Kagome got off his back, "Sesshoumaru, let my cousin go. Luna, are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Luna out the corner of his eye, she had demon features expect her ears, they weren't like his, but she had a demon scent barely. When she started walking toward Kagome and hugging her, she nodded her head. She looked at Sesshoumaru, bowing to him. He was shocked this woman gave him respect, but they have only meet for a few moments. Those few moments were him trying to kill her. She looked at him, as she smiled, he barely bowed his head as he started walking with Rin behind him. He stopped, looking back, he walked toward Luna when he pulled a piece of his moko - moko. He wrapped it around her shoulders, "If you wish to no longer travel with my half - brother and the wench, my moko - moko will lead you to me."

She nodded, as she watched Sesshoumaru started walking away. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru as the boa - like fur wrapped around Luna's shoulders. She smiled as the boa circled into her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Luna watched as the little girl Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru walked into the shadows of the forest, they disappeared from her sight.

Luna met Lady Kaede as the group settled for the night, she got to meet Sango the demon slayer. Miroku, a monk or nicknamed as pervert Monk, she didn't understand that until he palmed her ass. She punched him hard in the face, the little fox demon was Shippo, who was shaking his head. Luna sat next to Kaede as Kikilia popped onto her shoulder as she rubbed against Luna's cheek, purring. Luna scratched under her chin as she meowed, Kagome watched as Luna interacted with Shippo and Kikilia. Sango whispered to Kagome, "How come she doesn't speak?"

Kagome sighed, "She hasn't said a word to us, either. She has been with my family for a week, but before she came to our family. Her family was killed in an accident, she lose her mother, father, her step - mother, and the baby that was going to be her sibling. She hasn't said a word about them. The moment the police told her that she had lose her family, she lose her voice later that week."

Sango looked at Luna, she looked like a demon, but she had the look of a human. Inuyasha glared at her, "Why did Sesshoumaru give her a part of his moko - moko, he didn't even give it to Rin."

Luna stood up with Kikilia on her shoulder as Luna went outside to look at the bright stars shimmering in the night. She could see them clearly, the last time she had seen stars like this was when her family was all together and when they went to Alaska, and she saw the northern lights. The sky show was amazing. She was the most happiest during that time.

Kagome had come out, when she saw Luna letting tears fall down her cheeks, Kagome hugged her around her shoulders as Kikilia purred making Luna smiled when Shippo came outside with a huge bump on his head, he cried out, "Kagome, Inuyasha is hitting me again."

Luna shook her head as everyone got settled for the night after Kagome SAT Inuyasha. She was laughing pointing at Inuyasha as she fell onto her side. She was getting ready for bed, when the moko - moko twisted and turned around her to settle as a large pillow. She laid back smelling, a rich earthy smell along with dog, but it wasn't the regular scent, but it was cologne with a rich musk. Luna smelled deeply as she rubbed her face into the soft fur. She rubbed her hand against it, and smiled, Sesshoumaru wasn't a bad guy. He was just a man that lose the one person that he respected.

"Kagome! Inuyasha, won't give me my breakfast!" Suddenly there was crying, "SIT!" A loud thump woke Luna out of a deep sleep, seeing Sango was about to wake her when she jolted up. Sango smiled as she kneeled down beside Luna, "Morning, you hungry?"

Luna inhaled swiftly as she rubbed her eyes looking to see Inuyasha teasing Shippo. Luna stood up, walking over she picked up an empty pot, slamming it into the back of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha yelped as he held his head, "Damnit Kagome, what the hell?"

Luna lifted her foot, slamming it into his back, Inuyasha growled, turning to see Luna, "What the hell, bitch!"

Inuyasha threw a fist, Luna grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, flipping him over on his back. He grunted as Luna flipped her hair back as she walked outside. Luna walked up to the hill, overlooking the small village. She didn't know what to do now. Kagome used arrows, Inuyasha had a demon sword, and Sango had Kikilia and a huge boomerang, Miroku had his magic, little Shippo had his fox magic. She didn't have anything. She pulled her legs close her chest as she laid her head down as she started crying. Loud cries as she let the tears flowed, she was tired of crying. She was so tired of this loneliness, she was so alone. Suddenly she heard a deep chuckle, she turned leaping up, she saw a man with long black curly hair with red eyes, he was dressed in fancy clothing, "My dear, are you upset with loneliness?"

Luna stepped back as the man held his hand out, "Join me, and I will make your dreams come true."

Luna barely had her hand close to him, when she sense a dark aura around him, she pulled back like she was burnt. She shook her head, when the man growled, tentacles came out of his back. They came at her at super speed, she couldn't see them, when a blue light came at the man, slicing his tentacles. Luna fell back as the man yelled a pink barrier appeared around him. He growled, "Lord Sesshoumaru, you protect a woman that means nothing to you."

Sesshoumaru had a long sword with a red handle out, his sword slice the air, sending demon energy toward the man. The man sent tentacles bypassing Sesshoumaru, coming at her. Luna ducked when one slice at her arm, the wound was deep. She gasped at the fiery pain going through her arm, she gripped her arm as she tore her blue jean jacket away. The area started turning purple, the wound was burning. She was shaking as the man laughed when Sesshoumaru sliced at the barrier but was bounced off. He back flipped in the air, landing in front of her. The man was growling when he shot a tentacle at them. Luna lifted her uninjured arm at him, and a blue barrier appeared around them. Sesshoumaru looked at the panting Luna who was sweating from the poison.

Sesshoumaru growled as Naraku fled into a miamisa smoke, Inuyasha came rushing toward them. Luna dropped her hand and the barrier went down. He stood, sheathing his sword, Kagome and Kaede ran to Luna as she fainted. Sesshoumaru caught her as she was starting to fall. He looked at the feverish woman, as Kagome and Kaede started getting herbs. Sesshoumaru knew that she was dying with the poison in her system. He knew that she was a demon, but she had the aura like that of a human. She had to be a demon. He did the one thing that he knew that he could save her life. He dipped his poison into the wound, the wound hissed and glowed green.

Luna shivered as Kagome came to Luna's side. He gave her to her cousin as Kagome hugged her to her shoulder crying as Inuyasha tried to slice at him, he ducked and leaped away. Kagome cried as Luna was wheezing, they rushed her to the village as they took turns watching around the clock. The moko - moko kept her at an angle, it lifted her arm just like the humans would for poisonous snakes. Luna was shivering and panting, she was running a fever. Then at dawn, the fever broke as Luna opened her eyes to see everyone kneeling and was asleep on their feet while Kaede was stroking the fire to keep it alive.

Luna lifted up as the moko - moko slid down, she quickly pulled it up when she found out she was topless. Luna looked at the smiling Kaede, as she gave Luna a bowl of soup, "Eat, you need your strength. Lord Sesshoumaru saved thy life."

Luna nodded as she ate the first meal she actually felt like eating. She finished the whole thing and silently asked for a second. Kaede nodded as she poured another. Luna sat back against her fur pillow when Kaede got her attention. Luna ate the second bowl, and gave it back. She pulled the fur up, and going back to peaceful sleep.

Luna sighed as she watched Kagome miss her target again. Luna shook her head as the others were muttering. She stood up, standing behind Kagome, she saw her mistake. She straighten Kagome's arm as Kagome ready her shot. She let the arrow fly, it hit its bull eyes. Kagome was jumping up and down, cheering as the gang laughed, clapping. She looked at Luna, "Do you know how to shot?"

Luna grabbed her notepad, 'I shot with slingshot.'

Kagome smiled as they went back to the hut, they ate a good meal. Tomorrow they were leaving to find Naraku, the man that had attacked Luna was Naraku, she shivered as she close to touching his hand, and his aura was very dark. Luna got use to the bickering between Inuyasha and Shippo, Sango slapping Miroku, and Kagome making Inuyasha sit, which just happened. Luna shrugged her shoulders as Shippo was on top of her head as they started walking. That's when Inuyasha started growling, Kagome and the gang sighed, when the black haired man stopped in front of Kagome, "Kagome, my love. I'm so glad that you are alright. Who is this woman?"

Luna struck her tongue out at him, as Kagome laughed, "Kouga, this is my cousin, Luna."

Kouga blinked as he rubbed his neck, "Hey, sorry about earlier, if you had said that you were Kagome's cousin. I wouldn't have threaten you."

Kagome cleared her throat, "Uh, Luna isn't able to speak."

Kouga blushed, "Well, this is awkward."

Luna was tossing a rock, Kouga growled, "You ain't going to kick a rock at me again."

Luna smiled as she faked toss it, Kouga ducked when he saw that he was pranked. He growled, when Luna tapped his head with it. She laughed as Kouga rubbed his head. The group laughed as Kouga made it every declaring love to Kagome and Inuyasha making a fool of himself like always. Soon, the group was on their way again. Luna was doing well when they came upon a river that was flooded and gushing by. Luna was watching it go by really fast when the ground gave way. Luna was swipe up with the brown water, she lifted her head, and then inhaling quickly she let the river take her. Soon she passed out as she tumbled like clothes in a washer.

Rin was trying to catch some fish, when she saw something white. She walked over to see it was Luna covered in muddy water. She screamed as Sesshoumaru was sitting by watching her. He leaped up, going to where Rin was screaming when he saw it was Luna. He lifted Luna out of the water, when she started coughing up brown water. She threw her head away, throwing up her meal. She shook her head as she wiped her mouth. She looked up to see a concern Sesshoumaru looking down at her. She raised her hand, barely touching his cheek, her hand dropped as she fainted. Sesshoumaru looked at the woman as he lifted her bridal style. He sat with Luna leaning against him as he looked her over. She was even more beautiful in the light. She had to be barely in her early twenties, when she shifted against him. His moko - moko curled around her. Sesshoumaru wanted her for his own. She was beautiful and she had a demon aura.

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru combed through Luna's hair. She was sleeping peacefully on Sesshoumaru's shoulder when she started tossing her head. She jolted up and gripped her head. Luna groaned she felt like a wreck like she had been tossed around in a washer. She smelled her hair and saw that it was a muddy brown. The moko - moko was still white. She shook her hands out, as she saw herself covered in mud and river water. When a long fingers trailer down her back, she spun around to see that it was Sesshoumaru. She let out a breath as she smiled to him, she bowed her head to him when he lifted her head with a finger under her chin. He looked at her eyes as she blushed. Sesshoumaru stood up, holding out his hand, Luna took the hand as he pulled her up. He led to Ah - Uh, he pulled something out of the saddle bag that was on the two - headed dragon. Both the heads lifted up as they smelled Luna, she grinned when they shook their heads. She shrugged, she smelled horrible, and she will admit it.

Luna followed Sesshoumaru to a clearing where there was a waterfall, he started pulling his clothing off. Luna blushed looking away, when she waited for him to enter the pool, when she felt him behind her. He circled her with his muscular arms, he helped her with her clothing. He was careful as he unwrapped the bandage around her arm, he saw that the wound had four slashes where he dripped the poison at. He leaned forward kissing the wound, Luna gasped as he pulled the rest of her clothing off. He dropped them to the ground, as he turned her around. Luna was bright red, as she covered her eyes. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he lifted her up. She shrieked when he tossed her into the water. She came up spitting out water, she looked around to where Sesshoumaru was. He was gone, she turned and twisted when she felt hands on her waist as he lifted her up in the water.

She gasped as he gently wrapped her legs around his waist. She shivered as the cool air blew against her, Sesshoumaru lowered them into the water. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his golden eyes as he leaned forward, his lips brushed against her lips, barely a touch. Luna wanted to continue when he lifted his head, he started looking around. He kept her next to him as he swam with her in his arms, he swam under the waterfall. Luna held her breath as Sesshoumaru looked at her. He didn't need to hold his breath. He looked at her as he swam further under the waterfall, then down as the water started to glow. Luna could feel the water started getting cold.

She gripped tighter as Sesshoumaru broke surface to an underwater cave. Luna inhaled as she watched the cave lit up like a starry night. It was glittering like a stars and the northern lights. She sighed as Sesshoumaru lifted her up onto a shelf, when he stood up, the water dilated the look. She couldn't see below, he was hairless everywhere else expect his hair, and eyebrows. How was that possible? Luna covered her breast with her arms, and crossing her legs. Sesshoumaru leaned forward rubbing his cheek against hers, she rubbed back inhaling his scent.

Sesshoumaru was able to get Luna to uncross her legs, he stepped in between her legs as he rubbed his scent on her entire body. He licked her neck, nipping at her collarbone. Luna bare her neck, giving him space to nibble on her. She leaned her head back as he nipped her jugular, she panted as he continued with his torture on her. He licked down to her throat kissing at her hands that were covering her breast, she giggled when he touched the sides of her stomach. She gently pushed against him with her feet. He grabbed her feet massaging them, she groaned as she laid against the rock. She slowly removed her hands when her fingertips covering her nipples. Sesshoumaru growling, nipping at her fingers when he started licking around down to her tone stomach. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, she squealed as she started kicking, Sesshoumaru grabbed her ankles, pulling her hard against his pelvis. She whimpered when he growled, he sighed, "This Sesshoumaru didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Luna shook her head, when she put one arm across her breast and took her other hand and started trying to tickle Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled as he touched his side holding her hand, "Forgive me my lady, but I am not ticklish at all, but you can find out where later."

Luna looked into his eyes as she dropped her arm, she straighten her back showing off her breasts. Sesshoumaru licked his lips, as he lifted them out of the water. He stood up with her in his arms as he walked toward a futon. He laid her on top of layers of fur. She giggled as she snuck into the fur. She saw his moko - moko and wrapped it around his neck pulling him down to her as she kiss him on the lips. He opened his lips as she open hers letting him stick his tongue in. He moaned as he got a taste of cream and the exotic fruit called strawberries. He growled as she nipped his tongue. He pulled back as he look at the woman that is going to be his mate. She was spread out her arms above her head as she was red with fierce blushing. She was looking at him, she reached for him when she jolted away pulling his moko - moko around her. He smelled a familiar smell. He wrapped a fur around his waist as his mother appeared out of the blue. She smiled, "My son..."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head as Luna hid behind him. He moved in front of her as his mother started walking toward him, "Sesshoumaru, you are starting to become like your father with the woman you surround yourself with. You were about to sleep with a human."

Sesshoumaru pulled Luna into his lap, keeping her covered, "Take in her scent, she isn't human."

Masaki leaned forward, sniffing her, Luna shivered when Masaki took another whiff, her eyes widen as she straighten up. She flipped open a fan, she touched Luna's shoulder, seeing something. Sesshoumaru finally notice it, "Luna, stand up. What's on your back?"

Masaki and Sesshoumaru looked at the demon dogs tattoos, one looked like Sesshoumaru in his true form, and the other looked like Luna if she was in a dog demon form. Sesshoumaru lightly trace over the tattoo. Luna shivered when he traced the tattoo with his claw. Masaki nodded, "I bless this union. I want her in a wedding dress in a year or earlier than that. I like to introduce her to the other Lords, bye sweetie."

Masaki gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek, then she hugged Luna, whispering to her, kissing her cheek, "Welcome to the family."

Masaki disappeared in a mist, when Sesshoumaru looked down at Luna, who was crying. He quickly picked her up, holding her to his chest, rocking her, he barely heard the squeaking voice, and "She welcome me."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, her voice was scratchy from not being used in months. She rubbed her throat, "I'm family."

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead as he laid her down in the bed, as he kissed her greatly. Sesshoumaru whispered into her hair, "Sleep, we will continue another day."

Luna looked at the beautiful kimono that she was refusing when Sesshoumaru picked her up, kissing her. Luna blushed as he helped her into the dark blue kimono with a white obi that had lace that glittered. She thought it was like a princess dress, "Sesshoumaru?"

Luna had started talking, but she kept it to a whisper, Sesshoumaru hugged her to his chest, setting his head on top of her head, "Yes, my love."

Luna sighed, "Why? I thought you hated humans."

Sesshoumaru growled, the vibrations went into Luna's chest, as she rubbed his chest, "I only like Rin, but she is my ward."

Luna smiled as Sesshoumaru twirled her around, her moko - moko was a boa that hung off her shoulders, but the shoulders were bare for Sesshoumaru to kiss and nip at. She had to swat at him to stop. He placed her on top of Ah-Uh along with Rin as they traveled some mountains. Ah - Uh kept them on his back as they were traveling when they heard a huge thud. Luna sighed, whispering, "Inuyasha made Kagome mad again."

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward the top as he walked back toward Luna, "Can you sense him and his group?"

Luna pointed toward the top just as Sesshoumaru smelled Inuyasha and his group, he growled, laying his head on Luna's lap when Luna combed through his hair, he purred as he stood up, she kept combing back his hair, she smiled, "I need to buy a comb and take care of your hair."

Sesshoumaru smiled, Jaken was in shocked when he fainted. Luna looked at the little imp, Sesshoumaru picked him up handing him to Luna. Luna held him in his lap, Jaken was snoozing away as they finished crossing the mountain. Luna was about to get off when Ah - Uh keep moving to keep her on. She sighed, leaning over to Ah - Uh's neck, "You trying to keep me from walking, aren't you?"

Ah - Uh grunted, as she stayed when Rin jumped off, running behind Sesshoumaru the group continued, Luna glared at the two headed dragon. When Jaken woke up, he looked around to where he was, he started bouncing around, he leaped off, bowing down to Luna as he followed along, "Forgive my lady."

Sesshoumaru had his head turn watching them, when she took the Staff of Two Heads, barely tapping Jaken in the head, leaving a good lump on the head, she whispered rubbing her throat, "I am not a lady, just a girl."

Jaken looked at her, "But you are a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru's, he has you with us. He took care of you. You are with our group. Rin likes you, and Ah-Uh likes you. Sesshoumaru must like you in order to be in the group."

Sesshoumaru smiled as they continued as Luna quizzed Rin on her knowledge then she started teaching Rin on writing and reading. The study till it was time to eat and sleep. Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree root when Luna stood up walking around looking at something, she was in a trance when Sesshoumaru stepped in her way. Luna shuddered as her eyes started glowing red, she started tearing up as she was pulled into Sesshoumaru's chest, Jaken watched the event, "Me Lord, what do you want Jaken to do?"

Sesshoumaru had Jaken watch over Rin, he had place a barrier around them. He knew this area, he took her to a nearby cave. She was in heat and looking to mate. She was in a panic, she didn't know what she was doing. Sesshoumaru placed another barrier at the entrance the cave and checked to see if there was any demons. He was lucky, he laid her down as his moko-moko made a bed. She was crying as she held her stomach, she raises her hand toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gently gripped her hand as she sighed. He combed through her hair, it was calming her down. She watched as he undressed himself and her.

Once they were both naked, he pulled her and his moko-moko over themselves. He started rubbing his body against hers. She started crying out in joy as she rubbed her scent against his. He panted as he started smelling her aroma that was toxic to him. He reared his head back baring his neck. Luna sat up, biting and nipping at his jugular. He pushed her back into the bed as he started to hump against her getting the friction. She was arching her back to get the feel of his hard planed body against her soft curvy body. He placed his hands against her hips to stop her from moving. He lowered his face to her mound, getting a whiff of the scent that was driving him crazy.

Sesshoumaru licked gently when he licked upward, Luna pushed against his face, shrieking in pleasure. Sesshoumaru then started licking her outer lips, then started sticking his tongue inside, then thrusting his tongue in and out, in swift motions. She was bucking wild if he hadn't her hips down. She yelped when he nipped her clit. She was watching as white spots exploded behind her closed eyes. She screamed as she came, the rush was amazing. She was panting laying against the bed, she peeked at Sesshoumaru, and Luna doesn't remember when she shut her eyes.

Luna saw that Sesshoumaru lifting his head, her juices dripped from his chin, as he started using his tongue to lick the rest up. Luna shivered as it excited her. He looked at her, leaning forward kissing her, Luna pulled back licking her lips tasting herself on his tongue. She licked his lips like a puppy wanting food. She licked his lips as he licked hers. He looked down at her, "This is will hurt, but after the pain will be pleasure."

Luna kiss him gently on the lips, wrapping her arms around him, whispering his ear, her breath sending shivers down his back, "I trust you, I trust you with my life."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her as he nodded, he had gotten choked on his words, she trusted him a stranger that about to become his mate. He gently lined the tip with her opening, slipping in, there was barely any resistance, she grunted as she felt him go in, there was pressure when he hit her barrier. She jumped, when he pulled back and thrust. She shrieked, clawing his back, he winced as he felt her claws dug into them. Claws! He gently pulled the claws out of his back, as he held her hand in front of his face seeing that her human nails now had claws. He looked down to see that she had three blue stripes on each cheek. She let a tear slid down her cheek, he pulled back and thrust. She arched her back as he rubbed against her pleasure point. He kept the slow motion going when she pulled her hand away, clawing into his back again, she shouted, "Faster!"

He chuckled as he went faster to the humans, then at demon pace, her eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed, the demon energy locked inside her exploded coming forth. She tossed her head as the senses were sharpen. She was so overwhelmed that she passed out. Sesshoumaru felt his sack tighten as he let out a roar, exploding inside Luna. He coated the inside of her with his white lava. He panted as he calmed himself, he pulled back onto to discover that he was stuck to her, he had knotted inside her. He was her true soul mate. She blinked her eyes, seeing Sesshoumaru still above her. She tried sitting up, she winced as Sesshoumaru shuddered, and he pulled her back, "Don't or we will be going like that."

Luna's head was pounding she whimpered as she covered her face, she whispered, "It hurts."

Sesshoumaru combed her sweaty hair back, he sighed as she rubbed her head, "These senses are hurting, I smell, and ... I see. Sesshoumaru when did you become even hotter?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed her cheeks with his fingertips, as he felt the knot shrink, he pulled out as he watched his seed slip from her opening. He went down, licking the excess sperm leaking from her. He got his own and her taste when she shrink away, "Sesshoumaru, no more I can't handle anymore."

Luna felt her eyes get heavy as Sesshoumaru pulled the moko-moko tight and watched as she slept in his arms. She was just the most wonderful person. She took care of Rin like a mother would. She treated Jaken better than he did. He smiled, she even asked and joked around Ah-Uh, the dragon would respond like a person. She knew that the dragon was smart. She wasn't scared of him even when she snuggled up against him. He kissed her crown as the night slowly faded to day.

Luna blinked as she opened her eyes. She could see the detail in the rocks above her head and how she could microscope onto the rock. Sesshoumaru was besides her watching her act like a new born cub that was getting use to their senses. He wrapped his scent around her to calm her like a mother would with her cub. She reached for the rock that she saw that was close to them in her eyes. It was weird that caught her attention. She looked at Sesshoumaru, his hair was like silk, like it was woven. She walked toward the barrier will her kimono wrapped around her, she hadn't had her blue obi on or her moko-moko on. She was in trance like a child. He grabbed her lifting her up in a bridal style. She was in a trance as he tied her obi in an elegant bow in the back, then picked her back up. Luna's senses were in overdrive. She rubbed her face into Sesshoumaru's chest, as she fell asleep again.

Kagome sighed as it was winter, it was during the summer that Luna disappeared, she watched as Shippo play in the snow. When she saw Inuyasha start growling, putting his hand on his sword when Ah-Uh walked in with Luna on his back. She was rubbing her extended belly as she rode up next to Kagome, she smiled as Ah-Uh bowed down, and laid down where Luna can get up. Luna was waddling close to Kagome, "Kagome, it's good to see you."

Kagome started crying as she hugged her cousin. Kagome was cooing at Luna's little waist at the little belly. She was huge, it was only six months. She smiled as Kagome hugged and was crying, "You talked. You talked. She actually speaks. Who's the father, what where is he?"

Inuyasha growled, as Sesshoumaru had Rin running up to Luna, and Jaken after Rin. They stood behind Luna. Jaken glared at Kagome while Rin was waving at Kagome, Kagome smiled, "You look beautiful, is Sesshoumaru treating you nicely?"

"This Sesshoumaru treats his mate like a queen." Luna turned to see Sesshoumaru walking up behind her, he hugged Luna to his chest, growling at Inuyasha. Luna smacked his shoulder, "Be nice, you can't blame your brother forever."

Sesshoumaru grunted when Luna hit his shoulder, he looked at Inuyasha, then at Luna. He straighten up, walking over to Inuyasha, "In the past this Sesshoumaru treated like Inuyasha like that who he thought was trash, but now someone has showed me the error of my ways. I hope you can forgive this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha blinked, he let go of his sword, he looked at his brother's stretched out hand, he shook it, "Yeah, maybe you can teach a few of your tricks like that whip."

Luna smiled, looking at the brothers, they were finally getting along. She was so happy that she could do something to do that. She sighed as she rubbed her belly when pain tighten in her lower back. She stagger when she fell against Ah-Uh.

"Luna!" Kagome yelled, Sesshoumaru rushed to Luna's side, he wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her up onto the dragon. The dragon snorted as they sense their lady in pain. She hissed as the pain let go of her back, she saw Kagome looking at her watch, she shook her head, "It was a fake contraction, stop worrying."

Kagome let out a huff of a breath, she rubbed her head, and "You are like six months, wait, and you had sex with Sesshoumaru."

Luna laughed, "It was a week later, he found me when I fell into the river."

Kagome started laughing, Luna leaned down then she whispered, "We are both attracted to sexy men."

Luna started laughing with Kagome as she held her stomach, "Stop making me laugh, or I will drop this baby."

The men began shouting and yelling as Sesshoumaru's arms tighten around her, she started giggling, "Guys, it's a joke between Kagome and me. I'm not going to drop this baby. I need contractions and you Mr. Worry, need to lighten up. I am fine, besides I got one more month. I think."

Kagome started crying, "Mom has to know about this, she will be so happy to know that she is a great-aunt. She has to know. Hey, when did you get tattoos?"

Luna rolled her eyes, when Inuyasha started sniffing at her, he started laughing, and "I knew that you were a demon with a human scent, now you are a demon with a demon scent. He fucked you really good."

Luna lifted her hand forming a fist, she punched him in the back of the head. He started whimpering when he landed in the dirt. Luna grabbed his doggy ear, pulling on it, "I have a sex life, and you don't. I am getting some love. You need to act responsible, and act like the man you are and quit acting like a child. Act your age not your shoe size."

Luna let go of his ear as he pouted, when she gave him a hug, "Welcome to the family, Little Brother."

Sesshoumaru slightly grinned when Inuyasha started crying as he hugged Luna back, this woman was giving his life back. He now had a little brother that he could train after they defended Naraku, he was going to be a father. He had a mate that was a full demon, and he now had a group. Was his father in love when he meet Izyaoi, and his mother?

He is happy that he meet Luna. Luna looked at Inuyasha as he cried, then he went into pouting after he sat down turning away. Luna sighed as she put her hands on her hips as Shippo teased Inuyasha. Luna picked the fox up by his blue kimono. She looked at him as the little fox pouting. She smiled as she patted the little guy on the back. Luna put him in Kagome's arms, she started going toward Sesshoumaru, "I think it's time for me to stay with your mother. It's too close for me with this baby and Naraku can use me against you. I want to visit my aunt one last time before I am totally unable to walk and see my feet. You know something these two are going to be trouble because if they are going to double in weight as you said they will in the last month. I am going to fucking scream my head off." Luna started walking or waddling, she turned while walking, pointing at Sesshoumaru, "Also after this baby or babies are born, you are sleeping outside for a month."

Everyone laughed as Sesshoumaru walked behind the woman that he claims his mate. She smiles as she starts walking when she groaned as the pain returned. She leaned against a tree as the pain crawled toward the front, she was starting to go into a panic. She was in labor, real labor. She was screaming, "They're here!"

Sesshoumaru picked her up as he growled, they were nowhere near the castle, when Luna screamed, and "Inuyasha's village has an older miko. She can help. Oh god! She can help."

Inuyasha had Kagome on his back, and Sesshoumaru and his group trailing after them. She clenched her stomach as she rubbed her stomach as she started panting. She hissed as the pain continued, something was wrong, "Hurry! There is something wrong. I can feel it. There something wrong with the baby."

Kaede was outside when a villager ran toward her, "Inuyasha and his group are leading demons here. The demon is carrying Luna and they are coming this way."

She rushed outside to see Inuyasha and his brother holding a pregnant Luna who was crying. Kaede rushed to her side, as Luna cried out, blood was dripping on Sesshoumaru's, "Bring her in child. She needs the child out."

Sesshoumaru had Luna laying against his chest as she pushed the baby out, and its twin. She had been in pain for hours.

She was now resting with two cubs. The cubs curled up sleeping with their mother. One of the babies had the cord around their neck. The other had their hands in between the cord and its twin neck. Luna had deliver two healthy babies, the blood was from the cord that the baby had cut through with its little claws. Luna cooed at the babies one looked like an exact Sesshoumaru while the other had a tail and doggy ears. She thought they were so cute, she looked at the copy Sesshoumaru and said this one is handsome. Sesshoumaru was very proud of his mate, she had deliver their sons. She looked so proud, she was crying. She smiled as Kagome took pictures, she explained to Sesshoumaru what she was doing.

Luna was nervous, she was going to see her aunt. She didn't know if she would be able to travel through with her sons. Sesshoumaru was nervous as she went into the well, it glowed blue. Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru growled when the well glowed blue around him, "Inuyasha, how is Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru leaped out of the well, "This Sesshoumaru is fine."

Luna laughed as Kagome shrieked, when Sesshoumaru then Inuyasha popped out of the well. Luna walked outside, smelling the city air, she hadn't missed it at all. The smell of nature gave her a clear head, here she was getting a headache. She walked pulling Sesshoumaru behind her with the twins giggling in a sling. Kagome was already inside with Inuyasha when her aunt came out, she was crying as she looked at the twins. Then at Sesshoumaru, she bowed, "Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru to our home. I hope your visit will be good."

Sesshoumaru smiled as they entered the house, she knew that this going to be an amazing time. She had to explain things to Sesshoumaru about the modern world, Inuyasha was use to some things, but not all. Sesshoumaru mostly stayed in the sky while she explained what things were. She kept him near because of the woman that were gawking at him. He didn't want to let Luna out of his sight. Kagome's mom were happy to play with the twins, the twin Sesshoumaru was name Kiba, and the other twin was Tsume. Kiba and Tsume was never apart from one another, they were sleeping together in the portable crib. Sesshoumaru was proud of his little princes and now he had a queen. He looked at Luna, if it wasn't for the woman losing her family, he would have his own. She had gave a new family with him. Luna looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled as she was thinking the same thing. She had lost her family, but now she has gained a new one.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end. Leave some reviews if you want. I would like to see how you liked it.<p> 


End file.
